Episode 18 Birth Part Two
This is the seventh Episode of Season Three, and the eighteenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 17 Birth Part One Next Episode: Episode 19 Time Plot Mary, Sheppard, Jesus, Judas, Inn Keeper and Merlin travel out a secret back way and head to a hidden hutt south of where they are. Max leads the army, with Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Logan, Audrey, Lilith. Freya, Silas and many more soliders. They take down Winsel's men and Max kills Winsel himself. at the end of the battle everyone freezes except for Max and Amelia. Claudia, Tia, Logan, Audrey, Lilith. Freya, Silas appear in Max's house to see Sage, Fox, Leo and Felix waiting for them, Max and Amelia don't return. Max wakes up with a 23 year old Jesus standing over him, Max tells him he is from the future. They are attacked and Jesus knocks out a man trying to hurt them, he tells them they need to hude. Amelia wakes up in a bed, Judas is changing the bandage as she has a bump on the head. He looks just like Max. She tells him she is from the future, and here to help stop his fight with Jesus, but Judas says he loves his brother and would never hurt him. Amelia tells him history says he will betray him. Just then they are also attacked and Amelia is able to help Judas knock out the man and they run. Max sits with Jesus and wonders why here was brought here, they go and meet up with Sheppard, who is now married. Sheppard pulls Max aside and says he loves Max and thought about him everyday, but he had no choice to marry and reproduce. Max tells Sheppard is was never interested in him, hurting his feelings. They re join Jesus and Max says the dark and light will send demon after angel to try and get them to fight. Jesus says he is to close to Judas, they would never hurt each other. Judas and Amelia visit Mary at her home, but they find her dead and Alistar standing over her body. Judas uses telekensis to throw Alistar out the window. Amelia tries to heal her but can't, she dies. Alistar dissappears. Judas cries and gets angry and runs off, Amelia chases him. Max and Jesus head to find Judas and form a plan, Max senses Amelia and says he knows she is around somewhere, they follow his instincts. Amelia follows Judas to small river where he cries, he tells her that him and his brother used to come her, and use their magic to bring peace to the fighting animals. He doesn't want to be evil, he tells her he recently found out he is dying, she tells him she knows, as Max is dying as well. Max and Jesus stop and Max looses his sent, Jesus realizes where they are and tells Max to follow him. Max and Jesus meet up with Amelia and Judas, The four of them realize they have the strength of four vessels and could use their power to stop the Dark and Light, but Jesus tells them that won't stop the events already put in motion, there is only one way for the world to stay alive, him and Judas must die. Jesus is soon after hung on the cross, while Max and Amelia watch him die. Judas is to strong to kill himself, and he asks Max and Amelia to murder him, its the only way, they do it because they have no choice when he threatens them. Max and Amelia appear in the house and no one is there, Abyss walks in the room, he tells them Gabe rose him from the dead to kill them, but this fight he doesn't want to be a part of and never did, he gave them a gift instead, in hopes he would have a world to return to later in life, he teleports away. Tia, Claudia, Audrey, Lilith, Freya, Silas, Logan, Sage Fox, Felix and Leo all walk into the living room to see them there, and ask what happened, Max and Amelia look at each other in fear. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Abyss Merlin Mary Gabe Sheppard Inn Keeper Judas Jesus Sage Leo Fox Felix Alistar Category:Episodes Category:Season Three